


Kane's Hope

by Cegahkk7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cegahkk7/pseuds/Cegahkk7
Summary: Abby and Marcus Kane find themselves locked in a basement during Thanksgiving break when their three children have finally had enough of their arguing. If you've ever seen Ryan's Hope you'll understand this. I'm new to ao3 so if you see something that I could do differently please let me know! Thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've ever watched Ryan’s Hope you'll understand where I got the idea for this Kabby fic. On the show, Mary’s mother, brother, and admirer (?) come together to lock Mary and Jack in the Ryan’s basement so they can work out their differences. And, of course, I instantly thought of two of our favorite people, put my fingers to the keys and here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Monday Evening 5:30

“I’m home!” Bellamy called as he opened the door, setting his duffel bag on the ground.

Footsteps pounded on the stairs as two round faces appeared in the entry way.

“Bell!”

“It’s about time!”

Bellamy smiled and extended his arms as his two sisters crashed into him. He picked them up and spun around before setting them back on the ground. 

“How long do you have before you have to go back to school?” Octavia asks, following him up the stairs. Clarke not far behind. 

“One week,” he sighs as the girls groan. 

Without Bellamy home, life was miserable. Spending all week with their mother, only to pack a bag and head to their father’s condo on the weekend. 

They two weren't officially divorced, only separated and had been for two years. Of course, with Bellamy home, their parents made it a point to spend holidays together as “family.” Or so they called it. 

“Where’s Raven?” Bellamy questions when he passes by the empty nursery. 

Close to a year ago, at another one of the Kane’s holidays, Abby and Marcus drunkenly fell into bed together. With the new baby they were sure their parents were back together, and for a while they were, but six months into the pregnancy Marcus was once again packing his bags, heading to the condo. 

Upon the baby’s birth, Bellamy had caught a glimpse of his parents passionately kissing. While it grossed him out, he was glad to see them together, even if it was a one time thing. 

“She's with Dad. Mom decided she was ready for Raven to spend a night away so when Dad dropped us off yesterday, he took her home. He promised Mom he'd be back with her by the time you were home.” Clarke informed him, leaning against the doorway of his bedroom. 

“Wow. That's big of her. Especially since Raven is only a few months old,” Bellamy said. He sat his duffel bag on the foot of his bed and turned to face the two girls lingering at his door. 

“Yea, I guess,” Octavia shrugged her shoulders. He laughed and threw the eleven year old over his shoulder, running down the steps while Clarke chased them. 

“Bellamy put her down. Mom’s gonna have a coronary!”

He reached the bottom and put the giggling girl down. He turned toward the too serious sixteen year old and stuck his tongue out, making his way towards the kitchen. 

“Girls! Quit running, please. Your dad and brother should be here soon and I don't want you tearing the house up!” Abby yelled from the stove. 

“That's right.”

At the voice she swiftly turned from her position and smiled. Setting the spoon she was holding down, she wiped her hands on a dish towel. 

“How long have you been home?” Abby extended her arms and the boy happily walked into them.

“Only a few minutes. The girls and I messed around a little upstairs. I'm sorry for causing trouble.”

“Oh, don't worry about it, honey,” Abby smiles into her son’s embrace, only for it to turn to a scowl as she hears Clarke scoff. 

“What are you cooking? It smells delicious.”

“The same thing she always cooks when you come home, dork.”

“Clarke!” her mother reprimands. Bellamy waits till his mother's back is turned before silently laughing at her for which he receives a slap on his arm. She knows her children all too well. 

“Your dad should be here soon. I don't know if he's told you but we decided that he should stay in the pool house while you're home,” Abby says and glances at the clock. 

“He didn't but that's wonderful news.”

“Yea, glad we all get to know now.” Clarke mumbles, picking at her nails. 

Abby opens her mouth to reprimand her but Marcus chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen. 

“Dad, Raven!” Bellamy exclaims, grabbing the youngest Kane and softly squeezing her to his chest before reaching out to his dad. 

“How have you been? We missed you,” Marcus says. 

Bellamy shrugs. “Focused on school work. I've missed you guys, too.”

“So that means no girlfriend?”

“No! You just heard him, he's focusing on his schooling like he should be,” Abby scolds, turning back to the stove. Marcus rolls his eyes and maneuvers his son into the living room before continuing his conversation. 

Bellamy softly chuckles and shakes his head. “No Dad. No girlfriend.”

Clarke comes up behind him and scoops Raven out of his arms, smiling down at the baby. 

“Well what about your classes. How are those?” Marcus sits on the couch by his oldest daughter while Bellamy takes a chair. 

“They're tough. Professor Wallace’s class especially. But I'm learning a lot.” 

“That's good. What about any sports. Are you going to do football?”

Bellamy scratches the back of his neck and looks to Clarke who winces and looks back down at Raven, who is happily cooing. 

“No, Dad, I'm not.”

Marcus’s face falls and he cocks his head to the side. “Why is that?”

“I talked to Mom-”

“You're basing your decisions on your mother's wants? Bellamy, it's your choice!”

“Exactly! And I'm choosing not to.”

Marcus scoffs and shakes his head before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. “Okay, what about a job? Did you get one on or off campus?”

“On. They don't pay much but I eat for free and I get a discount on about everything so where it lacks in pay, it makes up for in other areas.”

“Smart choice. When I was in college I didn't do that.”

Bellamy nods and an awkward silence fills the living room. 

“Hey, Bell. Will you help me set the table?” Octavia calls from the dining room. He stands from his chair and gives a polite smile to his sister and dad. 

“Thank you,” he whispers and sets the plates out. 

Octavia winks. “I assumed you needed saving.”

\---

6:30

“Enough about me,” Bellamy states halfway through dinner, “I want to hear about you all. How's school Clarke, O?”

“I love school! All my friends are so nice and last week I beat Lincoln in a race at recess. He said he let me win but I know I'm faster,” Octavia exclaims. 

“Clarke?”

“Same as always,” she shrugs, pushing her peas into the mashed potatoes. 

“How's Sinclair’s class?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Too easy. He's not pushing me hard enough, I assume he thinks my math skills suck as much as yours.”

“What about the Beta Club election?”

“I won! Wells was so pissed he came in sec-Jeez, Mom!” Clarke remarks when Abby hits her. 

“Language,” she scolds, again. 

“Anyway, he wussed up when the results came back. I'm president and he's VP.”

Bellamy nods and looks to his parents who are sitting on opposite sides of the round table. “How's the hospital Mom? Clarke told me you were named Chief of Surgery.”

Abby smiles and nods her head. “Yea, I was. The hospital is good. Busy of course but I took the week off to spend time here.”

“That's a first,” Marcus mumbles under his breath, resulting in a glare from Abby. 

“I'm sorry I'm busy saving lives everyday. I can't just take off whenever I please.”

“And I'm not? What do you think a detective does? I sure as hell don't sit on my ass all day, filling out paperwork.”

“Bullshi-” Abby cuts off glancing at Octavia.

Marcus smiles, considering it a win. 

“Speaking of detectives, how is Indra?” Bellamy calmly questions once the silence becomes too heavy. 

“She's better. Her arm is still in a sling, though. The doctor says it'll be another month before she's allowed back on the field.” Bellamy nods. 

Silence once again envelopes the table, only the sound of silverware hitting the plates filling the air. Bellamy looks up, catching Clarke’s eye. She nods her head toward the ceiling, indicating she wants to talk. 

“Mom, dinner was wonderful but I think I'm going to head upstairs. It's been a long day.”

“Same here, Mom,” Clarke stands and nudges Octavia. The younger sibling immediately stands up. They each carry their plates into the kitchen and return, kissing both their parents on the cheek.

\---

7:06

Marcus glances at his watch, frowning when he sees it's only a little after seven. 

“Got somewhere to be?” Abby questions. 

“Although that's none of your concern anymore, no. I just find it odd they're retiring so early.”

“They won't be sleeping. At least not now. If you would have been paying attention you would have saw Clarke nod to the ceiling.” She stands up and puts her plate in the sink. Marcus coming in right behind her puts his in the sink as well. 

He starts the water and begins washing dishes.

“I can do that,” Abby states, reaching over to turn the water off. 

“I'm only cleaning my plate,” he replies, turning the water back on. 

Abby rolls her eyes and makes her way to the stairs and into the nursery. She picks up Raven and sits in the walking chair, pulling her breast out. Raven happily latches on, eating as if she hadn't ate in days. 

Abby smiles and softly hums a lullaby, one she sang to all of her children when she breast fed. Gently, she strokes the soft hair atop the baby’s head.

She never thought she'd have another child. After Octavia she and Marcus agreed they were finished. Of course, once she entered her forties, she didn't think she'd be able to have kids anymore anyway. Obviously she was wrong. 

She loved Raven just as much as her other three. Even considering the fact she wasn't planned, or that she and Marcus weren't together anymore. That thought makes her tear up. All her life, she's always had Marcus to lean on. He was there when she was sad. When she was happy. And he was there throughout every baby. Of course he wasn't absent in this child's life, it still wasn't the same. They did these things together and now they were doing it separately. 

She didn't realize he was standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat. 

Jumping, she swiftly wiped a stray tear and reached for a blanket to cover herself. 

“Abby, you don't have to. It’s not anything I haven't already witnessed before.”

“Well, things change,” she says and continues to cover herself. Marcus rolls his eyes and turns around, heading toward the elder children's room. 

“Let me know when you're done. I'd like to say ‘goodnight’ before I head to the pool house.”

“Wait!” she calls and he stops. “She'll be asleep by then. Do it now.”

He turns and eyes her, looking down at their child before returning his eyes to her. 

She just pulls the blanket down enough for him to see her head, and a hefty part of her breast as well. 

He slowly walks over, get down on one knee and caresses her head before softly kissing it. Abby’s breath catches in her throat when she feels his stubble on her breast, memories flashing through her mind. 

He rubs her head for a few more seconds before he stands up and walks out the door, not looking back. 

\---

7:10

“How bad is it?” Bellamy asks as they make the three make their way up the stairs. They walk past the bedrooms and quietly lower the stairs that lead to the attic. 

The attic was insufferably hot as they quietly climbed the stairs. Remembering the routine as if it were yesterday, Octavia walked over to one corner and flipped on the fan, Clarke pulled out three dusty beanbags from behind the Christmas tree and Bellamy silently raised the ladder. It took months of practice for him to raise the ladder and shut the door without slamming it, alerting their parents of where they were. 

After setting out the bean bags, Octavia dragged a small milk crate to the center of the group, filled with snacks. 

“I filled it up while Mom was showering this morning. I have a feeling we’ll be up here a lot this week,” she said. 

Bellamy and Clarke nodded, reaching in to grab something. 

“So?” Bellamy asked, looking at the two. The girls exchanged looks before finally turning back to their brother. 

“It's gotten worse,” Octavia finally says.

“I'd rate their little outburst downstairs about a four out of ten,” Clarke offers, taking a bite of a Twizzler. 

Bellamy sighed and rub a hand over his face. “We can't let this go on.”

“What do you mean?” Octavia asked. 

“They’ve had their fun but it's time to cut the crap,” he says, not answering the young girl’s question. 

“What are we supposed to do, Bell? They can hardly be in the same room as each other without screaming at each other. We'd have to lock them in a room together,” Clarke snorts. 

Bellamy snaps his head up as she finishes talking. He looks from Clarke to Octavia, grinning like a fool. 

“I still don't understand and you're starting to creep me out, Bell,” Octavia exclaims. 

“Sorry, O. I forget you're so young.”

“I'm not that young.”

“Mom and Dad are still in love, O. And Bell was just saying that it's time for the two to get back together. Or at least be civil around one another.”

A giggle bubbles out of Octavia and her older siblings look at her as if she'd grown another head. 

“Sorry, I just pictured literally locking the two in a room. That'd be a disaster.”

“But what if we did,” Bellamy finally says. 

“What?” The girls ask in unison. 

“What if we literally locked them together in a room and forced them to talk.”

“Bell, that's absurd. There are so many things that could happen in such a scenario, if we managed to even succeed,” Clarke explained. 

“And if we did manage to, what would we do if it just drove them farther apart?” Octavia asked. 

“But what if it worked? What if they managed to talk through whatever split them up? We'd have our parents back. Raven would be able to experience what we did growing up.”

They all quietly sat, thinking of all the good and bad that could come out of it. 

“I'm in,” Clarke finally muttered. Octavia nodded her head, whispering the same thing. They looked to Bellamy and he grinned. 

“Operation Cupid is a go,” he finally exclaims. 

“Cupid? Absolutely not!” Clarke says, making Octavia laugh. 

\---

7:39

Abby and Marcus stood outside the attic, waiting for their children to come down. Before the split, Marcus would back Abby up against the wall and have his way with her. As the kids came down the stairs they'd be disgusted by the sight, begging for them to “get a room.”

Now they kept a respectable distance and silently stood, arms crossed in front of their bodies. 

After about ten minutes, the familiar creak sounded and they watched as the siblings filed out of the attic. One after the other. 

Clarke was the first to spot them. “Well at least you're not devouring each other this time.” She earns a glare from both parent. 

“Sorry, we just wanted to talk and the attic is as best a place as any,” Bellamy offered. 

“We just wanted to say ‘goodnight’ before heading off to bed,” Marcus says. 

Abby and Marcus each take their turn kissing their children before heading separate directions. 

\---

11:00

[Clarke] we need to finalize details tonight if we are starting tomorrow 

[Bellamy] i agree

[Octavia] well first off we need a plan

[Bellamy] where are we going to lock them up

[Clarke] what about the laundry room

[Octavia] no mom can squeeze through the dog door

[Clarke] why do we even have a dog door? we've never had a dog

[Bellamy] i think it came with the house 

[Octavia] seriously getting off topic here

[Clarke] sorry we could block the dog door

[Bellamy] with what? i say the attic

[Clarke] and let them ruin our stuff? i don't think so

[Octavia] the pool house

[Bellamy] too many doors 

[Clarke] and windows

[Clarke] what about the garage

[Bellamy] really clarke? there are so many ways they could get out

[Octavia] the basement 

[Bellamy] …

[Clarke] that's actually not a bad idea

[Octavia] think about it. no windows, only one door but it locks from the outside

[Bellamy] okay so we've found our place now how do we get them down there

[Octavia] clarke…

[Clarke] we could say bell ‘fell’ down the stairs. that would definitely get them running but they'll need to be together when I tell them 

[Octavia] i can get them to play a board game with me or something 

[Bellamy] why do i have to fall down the stairs

[Clarke] not literally 

[Bellamy] i know that but why me? you can fall too plus you're much clumsier than me

[Octavia] guys come on. keep your head in the game 

[Bellamy] fine they love me more anyway so they'll definitely come running

[Octavia] I'm going to ignore that

[Clarke] same

[Clarke] how long are we keeping them down there

[Bellamy] as long as it takes

[Octavia] that could be weeks

[Clarke] i would like to have them out of there by Thursday. none of us can cook a thanksgiving dinner

[Bellamy] then we will improvise i doubt it will take that long anyway 

[Clarke] this is abby and marcus kane we are talking about people the 2 most stubborn people on the planet

[Bellamy] i know it's why we are having to lock them in a basement so they will talk

[Octavia] we have a place and a way what else are we missing

[Clarke] they will need food 

[Bellamy] and blankets and pillows

[Clarke] definitely some alcohol 

[Octavia] might need to throw down a first aide kit 

[Bellamy] we might need to take some stuff out of there so they can't really hurt each other 

[Clarke] alright let's assign jobs

[Octavia] i can keep them distracted most of the morning and afternoon

[Clarke] holy shit what about Raven

[Octavia] what about her

[Bellamy] we can take care of a baby perfectly fine

[Clarke] …

[Bellamy] i will call grandma Vera once the deed is done 

[Octavia] good thinking 

[Clarke] while O is keeping them busy i can go out and buy the things we don't have here at home 

[Bellamy] and i will clear out the basement

[Clarke] operation lovers quarrel is a go

[Octavia] that's even worse than the Cupid one


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus Kane find themselves locked in a basement during Thanksgiving break when their three children have finally had enough of their arguing. If you've ever seen Ryan's Hope you'll understand this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the rating definitely had to go up this chapter. By the way, I promise this chapter is not going to circle around the gray t-shirt. It does seem like it though. Enjoy!

Tuesday Morning 6:45

Abby reached for the warmth that she knew would be beside her. Finding it cold, she lazily opened her eyes to find the other side of the bed empty. Slowly, the memories of the past two years flooded her brain. She groaned and slid her head under the cover. 

Every morning, she thought. 

As tears formed in her eyes, she reached for her husband’s pillow and held it to her chest, breathing it in. It still smelled like him, faint, but it was there. 

Checking the clock she rose out of bed and padded her way to her bathroom. Standing in the mirror she studied her appearance. 

Tangled hair, bags under her eyes (from the lack of sleep she felt without her husband). She stared down at the gray t-shirt she wore. His shirt. It only reached mid-thigh and there were a few small holes close to the hem, but she loved it.

~  
“I had fun,” Abby said, turning to face him as they reached her door. 

He smiled and slid a stray hair behind her ear. “Me too.”

They stood in awkward silence for a solid minute. 

“Damnit, Kane! Kiss me already,” she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. 

Marcus hurriedly encircled his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. He pushed her against the door and Abby gasped, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues came together while soft moans filled the hallway. 

“Get a room,” someone down the hallway said, resulting in snickers from the group. 

Marcus slowly broke the kiss and smiled, attempting to step back but Abby tightened her grip on him and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

She quickly unlocked the door to her apartment and pushed him inside. 

A flash of clothes and they were naked, making love on her bed. 

Several hours later, Abby was tugging on his gray shirt and getting the pizza from the door.  
~

She smiled at the memory and all the other memories it held. The night each of her children were conceived, this shirt was worn. Maybe not for long but…

~  
“He's finally asleep,” she moaned, crawling in bed next to her husband. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. 

His heartbeat almost lulled her to sleep when she felt fingers on the backs of her thighs. 

Smiling she placed gentle kisses on his chest, working her way up. 

“Marcus,” she whispered. 

“Abigail.”

“What do you think you're doing?”

He was silent for a couple of seconds, continuing to run his fingers up and down her thigh. “Just admiring my beautiful wife.”

“Oh really?” She reached his lips and pressed hers to his. 

“Mmmhmm,” he murmured, caressing the line where her thigh met her bottom. His other hand was slowly pushing the gray shirt up her body. 

He paused against her lips and smiled, “Going commando in front of our son?”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” she teased. He gripped her thighs and pulled her on top of him. 

Squeezing her hips, he slowly pushed up, his groin coming in contact with her. Moaning, she put her hands on his shoulders, keeping herself steady. 

“I think you do,” he whispered. 

She smirked and pulled the gray shirt over her head, tossing it behind her and listening to the faint thud as it hit the floor. 

“Maybe I do,” she giggled.  
~

Abby remembered coming home a month later, telling him the good news. They were so happy, they fell into bed that night and made love for hours. 

Of course, with all the good memories came bad ones too. Like the first night of the separation. 

~  
“Just get the hell out of my face,” Abby spat. Marcus pulled at the ends of his hair and punched the wall, leaving a decent size hole there. 

“You don't have to tell me twice,” he said, storming out of their bedroom and down the stairs, slamming the front door on his way out. 

Abby stood by the window, watching as her husband pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. She didn't know where he was going and frankly, she didn't care. 

She slowly walked to her bedroom door and watched as her children silently climbed the ladder to the attic. 

Realization struck her and tears pooled in her eyes. They'd heard it all. 

Looking at the clock she saw it was well past bedtime but she couldn't bring herself to make the kids come down. They needed each other right now. 

Instead she closed the door and got ready for bed. Much faster than she usually did due to the missing person in the small space. 

As she walked towards her bed, she peeled off the scrubs she was wearing and threw them in the corner, not caring where they landed. 

She contemplated just climbing into bed but decided against it. Just in case the kids crawled into bed with her. Or if Marcus came home. 

Grabbing her phone, she quickly called him and sighed when it went straight to voicemail. 

She wiped away a loose tear and headed for her closet, picking up the one thing that could give her comfort. Well, the one thing that was within reach, anyway. 

Sliding the gray t-shirt on, she lifted the covers up and slid into bed. Abby tried his phone again only to be given the same result. 

She felt herself loose control as tears streaked her face. And after several minutes she realized she was openly sobbing into his pillow. 

Octavia chose that moment to pop her head in the room. Seeing the state her mother was in, she tiptoed to the bed, followed by Clarke and Bellamy. They slid in around her, Bellamy on one side and the younger girls on the other. 

Abby felt two arms wrap around her and for a brief moment she thought Marcus had come home. Looking up of course, she saw her oldest baby, trying to console his mother. This made her sob even harder. 

Waking up that morning, Octavia was laying flat on Abby’s chest. Bellamy had an arm draped over his sister and Clarke was curled into her mother's side. 

Abby smiled at this before she caught sight of the figure in the doorway. 

His stance was cold but his eyes gave him away, as he leaned down and picked up a small suitcase. He gave her one last look before turning around and leaving.  
~

She shook her head and turned the shower on. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't spend all morning on memory lane. 

This week was about her son being home from college and being able to spend time with all of her children. Even if that meant she had to spend time with him. 

\---

7:00

He groaned when the alarm went off and fought with the overwhelming drowsiness as he among his legs over the couch bed. 

As much as he loved his spending time with his family, he hated sleeping in the pool house. He had half a mind to storm into the house and demand to sleep in the guest room. Of course that room was next to the master bedroom and he opted to stay as far away from that room as possible. He'd just stick with the back ache all week. 

He made his way to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand over the beard that he'd grown (for Abby) and sighed. It was time to start cutting old ties. 

He picked up the razor and held it to his face. Thoughts of Abby filled his mind, causing him to shut his eyes and grip the razor harder. 

Another day, he thought and set the razor back down. 

\---

7:30

As soon as he stepped into the house, breakfast hit his face and his mouth began watering. 

When he and Abby first began dating, he was quick to find that she had phenomenal skills in the kitchen. It was definitely a close second to his mother's cooking. 

He expected to find the kids in the living room, watching cartoons but found it empty. The kitchen was empty of his children as well. 

Confusion written all over his features, he walked to the coffee pot and poured a generous amount into two mugs, sitting one by Abby who was currently slaving over the stove. 

She smiled at him and picked it up. He noticed that she was wearing a pajama set and not the usual gray t-shirt. 

As if reading his thoughts, she spoke, “I didn't find it appropriate giving the circumstances. And the kids are all still asleep. They had a late night I guess.”

He nodded but didn't speak. Leaning against the counter, he thought back to times when he cherished his children's drowsiness. 

~  
“They're all still asleep,” Marcus whispered, coming up behind his wife and running his hands down her sides. He swept her wavy curls to the side and placed gentle kisses on her neck. 

“Marcus,” Abby hissed. He slipped a hand under his gray t-shirt and grazed her inner thigh. His fingers trailed closer to her center as her breathing quickened. 

“Marcus, the kids-”

“Are asleep,” he finished, nuzzling her neck again. She let out a soft moan when he nipped the spot behind her ear. 

She raised one hand behind her head to curl itself in his thick locks as the other gripped his arm for balance. He narrowly managed to repress a groan when she rubbed her bottom against his cock. She felt it harden against her backside and smiled. 

He quickly wiped her smile away when he plunged two fingers inside her and allowed his thumb to caress the bundle of nerves her body ached for him to touch. With his free hand, he reached around them and turned the knob to the stove down before placing a hand on her belly, holding up her weight. 

“Let go, darling,” he whispered in her ear. Replacing his thumb with his other hand, he allowed the two fingers inside her to quicken their pace. 

“Oh, oh Marcus.” Her hold on his hair tightened as well as the one on his arm. Her soft moans began to grow louder as he lead her closer to her climax. 

“Come into my hands, sweetheart.”

And she did. To cover her cry he placed his lips on hers and passionately kissed her as he slowly eased her down. 

“Mmmm, if I didn't hear the kids come down the stairs I'd return the favor. But I promise after breakfast, I'll take care of you,” she whispered and cupped him. 

He groaned in her ear, “I'll hold you to that.”  
~

Marcus felt himself begin to harden at the memory and instantly shoved it out of his head. He wasn't prepared to make a fool of himself. 

“Thank you,” she said, making Marcus choke on his coffee. 

“For what?”

“Finishing the dishes last night. I completely forgot about them.”

He waved a dismissive hand in the air. “It was the least I could do. Besides, you cooked.”

He shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to her, missing the small smile that claimed her face. 

\---

7:45

Clarke was the first one down, followed by Octavia and Bellamy, who held Raven in his arms. 

“She was fussing when I walked by so I figured I'd bring her down,” he said when Abby questioned him. 

She nodded and took Raven out of his hands, placing her on her shoulder, Abby bounced and attempted to begin fixing plates for everyone. 

“I got her,” Marcus spoke up once he saw her struggling. 

“Thank you,” she murmured when he stepped into her personal space to retrieve his daughter. 

The three eldest Kane children shared smirks as the watched the exchange in front of them. 

If only they knew. 

\--- 

9:27

“Mom, Dad?” Octavia called as she entered the kitchen. Her parents stood side by side doing the dishes. For a moment she thought they didn't need to lock them in the basement. 

“I didn't ask you to help me, asshole,” Abby said. 

Never mind, she thought. 

“Why won't you ever let me do something nice? I'm trying to be a good dad and spend some time with my kids. You don't have to be a bitch if I offer to help do the damn dishes.”

“I'm being a bitch? Why the hell did you even offer if all you're going to do is stand there and call me names?”

“Damnit, Abby-” Marcus quickly cut himself off upon seeing Octavia in the doorway.

“Honey, I'm sorry you had to hear that. Please forgive me,” he said, cleaning his hands off and rushing to her. 

“It's okay, Dad. I've heard worse.”

He dropped his head and closed his eyes. He and Abby were supposed to have a peaceful discussion that night but of course it turned into a screaming match on the front porch. For the whole neighborhood to watch. 

Octavia looked at the floor before looking back up to her parents. “I was thinking maybe we could play a game. Like Monopoly or something.”

“Sure, honey. I think you're mother would like to finish the dishes by herself, anyway,” he said. 

“No! I meant all three of us. Like we used to.”

Marcus and Abby looked at each other and back to their daughter. 

“I mean, if you don't want to-”

“No, no. We’ll play. Won't we Marcus?”

He sighed and nodded his head. “Of course.”

Octavia smiled wide and ran up the steps in search of the board game. 

\---

9:30

Bellamy peered into the kitchen and smiled once he found it empty. Octavia had done her part. He crept across the kitchen floor and opened the door to the basement. 

As a child, he'd always found the basement scary. The staircase creaked when you stepped on it and the old lights flickered occasionally. 

Taking a deep breath he ventured down the steps and flicked the switch, illuminating the room. The bulbs flickered once, twice, then turned off completely. He sighed and pulled out his phone, sending Clarke an update. 

[Bellamy] O is playing monopoly with mom and dad and we need light bulbs

[Clarke] what else

[Bellamy] still looking 

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and continued into the room. 

There wasn't much in the basement; boxes, an old couch, and a small bathroom in the corner. 

[Bellamy] hygiene products

[Clarke] why can't we just grab their stuff from the house

[Bellamy] if they notice it's gone before we get them down here they might get suspicious 

[Clarke] ah, is there anyway you can find out if mom is on her period

[Bellamy] ...

[Clarke] forget it i’ll text O

He rolled his eyes and began opening boxes, making sure nothing dangerous was inside.

\---

10:27

“Bell?” Clarke called from the top of the steps. 

“Down here!” 

“I need some help with these boxes,” she whispered, picking one up and going down the stairs. 

“Boxes? How much stuff did you get?”

“Enough. They have at least two weeks of food, enough alcohol to last them a month and the other small necessities we thought of.”

“Okay. There wasn't much that needed to be cleaned out. Most of these boxes are filled with crap Mom won't throw out. I cleaned the bathroom and fixed up an old mattress for them to sleep on.”

Clarke looked around and spotted the mattress against the wall. “It's only a twin.”

“I don't think they'll be doing much sleeping,” he said. 

“Oh sick, Bell!”

“No, I didn't mean… I meant they'll be doing a lot of arguing, not having sex.”

Clarke only shrugged her shoulders in response and continued to survey the space. 

“Are we ready?” she finally asked. 

“I think so.”

\---

11:00

[Octavia] you bozos need to hurry mom and dad are getting impatient 

[Bellamy] we’re ready 

[Clarke] are you guys in the living room

[Octavia] yes

[Clarke] here i come

A loud noise sounded from the kitchen followed by a shriek. Abby and Marcus looked at each other before standing up and headed towards the kitchen. 

Before they reached the door, Clarke bust through in tears. “Bellamy fell.”

“Marcus call an ambulance,” Abby said and began descending the stairs.

He turned in the direction of the phone but Clarke stopped him screaming, “No! I will! Mom might need your help!”

He nodded and rushed down the stairs after his wife. A couple seconds later Clarke heard, “What the hell? Where is he?”

“I'm sorry guys! We’re doing this for your own good,” Bellamy called from the top of the stairs. 

“Bell?” 

Footsteps began sounding on the stairs but before they reached the top, Bellamy had already shut and dead bolted the door shut. 

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Marcus asked, voice muffled. 

“I'm sorry, Dad. It had to be done,” Octavia said. 

“Open this door right now!” Abby demanded. 

“Mom, we will let you out when you can learn to get along, get back together or kill the other. Whichever comes first,” Clarke replied. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Marcus sighed. 

The three looked at each other, silently asking how long they should stick around. 

“Should we leave them by themselves?” Bellamy asked. 

“I don't see why not. They're not getting out of there until we unlock the door,” Clarke said. 

“We can check on them every other hour or so,” Octavia offered, which both of her siblings agreed to. 

“Get out of my way,” Abby said to Marcus. “Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, one of you open this door right now.”

“Can't do that,” Octavia said. 

“Please! What about Raven? You can't expect me to feed her through the door!”

“We still have the bottles you pumped for Dad and the frozen ones in the fridge. She'll be okay. Now you two need to go down the stairs and work things out,” Clarke answered. 

“I'm gonna break the door down,” Marcus said. 

“You better not,” Abby replied. 

“Don't you want to get out of here?”

“Yes, but you're not breaking the door down.”

They couldn't hear a reply but they all assumed Marcus had rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, well, we’re going to check on Raven. Don't go anywhere. Well, I guess you can't really-”

“Clarke!” Abby and Marcus yelled in unision. 

“Anyway, bye guys!” Bellamy said. 

“Wait! Don't leave!” Abby called. 

“Love you!” Octavia called. 

After a few minutes of silence, Marcus came to the conclusion that it wasn't a joke and silently crept down the stairs, Abby trailing him. 

“I guess this is it,” he said. Abby nodded and looked around the room. 

She took in the mattress and boxes filled with things their children left them and gasped. 

“You don't think they'll keep us down here that long do you? Because it looks like they've packed enough for a few weeks.”

He only shrugged in response, lying down on the couch. 

“What the hell are we going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So? How was it? Stay tuned. This chapter would have been posted earlier but my birthday was Saturday and I just didn't have it in me to write. So here it is. Please excuse any and all mistakes. It's pretty late here. Anyway… Enjoy!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus Kane find themselves locked in a basement during Thanksgiving break when their three children have finally had enough of their arguing. If you've ever seen Ryan's Hope you'll understand this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!!

Tuesday Afternoon 11:46

“You hungry?” Abby asked. 

Marcus shook his head but his stomach growled in protest. Glaring at him, she grabbed a box and began searching through its contents. 

After a few minutes Marcus watched her pick up something and turn red. She promptly turned and marched up the stairs, object in hand. 

“Clarke!” Abby yelled and slammed her hand against the door. 

“Yes?” He heard a faint reply. 

“What the hell were you thinking when you put this in the box?”

“I don't know what-”

“Bullshit!” Abby cut her off. Curiosity won Marcus over and he stood, heading towards the steps. 

“Look, Mom, we love Raven but we don't want another baby around the house anytime soon.” Marcus stopped and felt his face heat up. 

“I promise you we won't be having sex,” he heard Abby whisper and she stomped back down the stairs. 

Confirming his suspicions, when she came back into the light she was holding a box of condoms. He shook his head and walked to the small bathroom, thankful for any kind of reprieve he could get. 

The two had been locked in the basement for half an hour and had done a good job or ignoring each other. Speaking only when necessary. It worked but he didn't know how much longer it would hold. 

Exiting the bathroom, Marcus saw Abby standing at the makeshift table, spreading peanut butter over two peices of bread. She looked up and blushed again before returning her gaze to the food. 

“I can't believe they locked us in the basement,” she said, passing him a sandwich. He took a hefty bite before responding. 

“I can. What are you getting out of this, anyway?” 

Abby swallowed the contents of her mouth. “You honestly think I had something to do with this?”

“Well I don't think they came up with the idea on their own. What'd you do to convince them to do it? Huh? Gave them some money to lock us up down here? Are you really that desperate Abby?”

Tears sprung in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away, anger replacing the sadness and betrayal that lay on her face. 

“If anyone wanted to get locked down here it would be you. Does your assistant not want you anymore? What was her name? Hannah? No, Harper! That's right. Does she not think it's hot to sit on your lap in your office and do whatever you two do? The nerve you have blaming me! I don't need you to satisfy my wants anymore, Kane!”

“So, you finally took Jake up on his offer? How long did you wait before you were fucking him?”

“Longer than you did! We weren't even separated before you decided to jump into another woman's pants. I don't have to explain myself to you. You left me!”

“Because you told me to!” he yelled back. “I left because you told me to go. It's your fault we’re stuck down here!”

“Excuse me for not wanting my husband to sleep with other women!”

“What about you? I know you weren't at the hospital those nights. I called Jackson! Where were you? Sneaking off with Jake? Or Jaha? I'm not stupid, Abby,” he snapped. 

He stood up and threw the sandwich down on the table. 

Abby tensed and said, “It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is down and there's no way you can fix-”

“I don't want to fix anything with you. We’re over. We were over the night you told me to leave. As soon as those doors open, I’m leaving.”

“Good. I can call Jake or Thelonious. Maybe even both!”

“Wouldn't be the first time, I'm sure.”

A silence followed his words and he turned around, not wanting to look at her anymore. 

“Get the hell away from me,” Abby finally muttered. He turned to look at her and spotted the angry tears streaming down her face. 

“Where do you want me to go?” he spread his arms out and turned in a circle. “Can't really leave seeing as how the kids locked us up.”

“I don't give a damn where you go, I don't want you anywhere near me,” she replied, still clutching her long forgotten sandwich. 

~  
“Abby, you have to believe me!” Marcus yelled, entering their bedroom. 

“No I don't. I know what I saw!”

“It's not like that. I was just sitting there and she jumped in my lap.”

“Stop! I don't want the details, Marcus. You've hurt me enough tonight!”

“Abby, sweetheart-”

“Please don't call me that.”

He pulled at the ends of his hair. “What do you want me to do? Apologize? I didn't do anything!”

“Kissing another woman is definitely something! Hold old is she? She doesn't look much older than Bellamy!”

“I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! Why can't you get that through your head?!”

“Maybe because I'm so old. Is that why you picked her? Because she's so young? Am I not good enough for you, Marcus?”

He looked at her incredulously. “You've got to be joking! I love you, Abby. You! I don't care how old you get, I'm in love with you. I don't want anyone other than you!”

Abby started sobbing and Marcus moved to gather her in his arms. She held up a hand and he stopped. “Don't.”

“Abby-”

“Just get the hell out of my face.”  
~

\---

“This was a disaster,” Clarke said, glancing at the her siblings. “They haven't even been down there for an hour and they're already screaming at each other.”

“Of course they are,” Bellamy reasoned. “You really didn't think we could stick them down there and all they'd do was kiss and makeup, did you? They have to work through their problems and this is the only way we can get them to do that.”

Octavia shrugged, “I don't think it's going to work.”

Bellamy placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt down to meet her eyes. “Don't give up hope yet.” He looked at both the girls and they nodded their heads in understanding. 

\---

1:16

“We haven't slept together,” Abby mumbled. 

Marcus jumped at hearing her voice. The two had been quiet for quite some time now. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch that,” he said. 

She turned to make eye contact with him and making sure he wasn't mocking her she repeated. “Jake and I haven't slept together. He's wanted to and has asked but I couldn't bring myself to do it.”

Marcus nodded and looked down at his hands. “How close have you come?” He didn't want to ask but he needed to know. He needed to know how close he'd come to losing her completely. 

“Last month, when you had the kids for the weekend, he came over and we ended up on the couch. He was sliding his hand up my leg and before he- he touched me, I stopped him.”

He couldn't say anything without his voice breaking and he feared looking at her because she'd see his tears. So he kept his gaze turned toward the ground. 

“I want to,” her voice broke. “I want to hurt you like you hurt me but I can't. It hurts me just to kiss him. I feel broken when I'm with him. How do you do it? Please tell me how you moved on so quickly. I don't know how.”

He looked up at her then and his heart broke at the anguish written across her face. He never wanted to cause her any pain. He thought he was just giving her what she wanted when she asked for a divorce. 

“Abby, I haven't slept with another woman since my junior year in college.”

She felt her whole body tense at his words. 

“But I saw you. With Harper.”

He shook his head and told her what truly happened that night. 

~  
The station was nearly empty when he sent Harper out for a cup of coffee. 

Picking up the phone sitting on his desk, he dialed Abby’s number and sat silently waiting for her to pick up. 

After the second ring her voice broke through. “Hi! Are you on your way home?”

“No, darling, I'm sorry. I'm afraid it's gonna be a late night. We picked up a couple of kids earlier and I'm swamped with paperwork.”

He heard her sigh. “Okay, well don't stay too late. I'll try to wait up but just in case there will be a plate in the microwave when you get in.”

He smiled and whispered, “Thank you, love.”

“I miss you, Marcus.”

“I miss you, too. I'll be home soon.”

She nodded but realizing he couldn't see her, she muttered, “okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He listened for the click and placed the phone back in its cradle. 

Harper didn't come back for another twenty minutes. 

“Here you go, sir,” she chirped and placed a large coffee in front of him. 

“Thank you!”

“Anything else?” she asked, taking a step closer to him. 

He was quiet for a moment, running things through his head. Finally he shook his head. “No, I want to get home as soon as I can.” He smiled up at her but she didn't move to leave. 

“Are you sure?” she asked again and took a few more steps closer. “Because there's a lot I can do for you.”

“Miss McIntyre, I don't know what you're insinuating but I'd like to remind you, I'm happily married and I’m your boss.”

“Oh come on, Marcus. We both know you and your wife are unhappy. You don't love her anymore. I can make you feel good. When was the last time she made you feel good?” She rounded his desk and spun his chair around where he was facing her. 

“I love my wife very much and I have for many years. Our personal life is none of your business. If you still want a job, I suggest you turn around and go home.”

She ignored him and straddled his lap. Instinctively his hands found her hips, but instead of pulling her closer (like he would have with Abby) he pushed her away. 

She slammed her lips against his and that's when his office door opened, showing Abby. Her face went from a bright smile to shock, finally settling on hurt. Tears spilled down her face as she took in the scene. 

Marcus manage to disentangle the girl from his lap and stood up, approaching Abby. “Honey, let me explain.”

“No, don't worry about it. I'm sorry I interrupted,” she spun on her heel and left the room. 

“Damnit. I hope you're happy,” he said looking at his assistant. He grabbed his jacket from the hook on the wall and ran after her. 

“Please, Abby, it's not what it looks like.”

“Oh really? It looks like you just had that girl in your lap! Now, I know I'm getting old but my eyesight hasn't failed me yet.”

“Abby, please. She jumped me. I didn't initiate it!”

She didn't respond, just stormed off.  
~

\---

1:52

“They've been quiet for a while,” Octavia whispered, sitting on the ground in front of the door. 

“Maybe she finally killed him,” Clarke said. 

“Don't be ridiculous. Mom wouldn't hurt a hair on his head. Neither would Dad. They're probably ignoring each other or maybe they've already made up and they're down there kissing.”

Clarke scoffed. “Really, Bell? It's going to take a lot more than one little argument to get those two back together. I bet Mom is strangling him right now.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I'm gonna go check on Raven.”

\---

2:34

“Grandma is on her way,” Clarke calls from the kitchen. 

“Does she know we locked them up?” Octavia asks. 

“No. All she knows is Dad and Mom are here together and that we are hungry.”

Bellamy walked into the kitchen carrying a crying Raven. “I don't know why she's crying. I changed her diaper, tried to feed her, I even sang to the little monster. What's wrong with her?”

“I don't know. Why don't you call Mom? She'll know.”

“I don't want to interrupt whatever they're doing down there. 

\---

“Why didn't you tell me that two years ago?” Abby asked him. 

He shrugged. “I tried. You wouldn't listen. And then I figured this is what you wanted. So I did what you told me to and left.”

She just stared at him. Have they really been separated for so long over a misunderstanding? 

“There has to be more to it,” she whispered. 

Seeing the confusion on his face she elaborated. “Marcus we've been married for twenty years. You wouldn't leave me just because I wouldn't let you get a word in. What is it?”

“I don't know-”

“Marcus! Please don't lie to me. I think we've kept enough secrets from each other the past couple of years. I'm over this.”

“Where were you?”

“What do you mean?” He looked up at her. 

“All those nights you didn't get home until late. You said you were at the hospital. I talked to Jackson and he said you hadn't stayed at the hospital that long since Octavia was born, excluding emergencies of course. I just want to know where you were. Why couldn't you tell me?”

She was silent for a few minutes and Marcus began to believe he wasn't going to get an answer when she finally spoke up. 

“Callie performed an illegal surgery on an illegal immigrant. Somehow Cage Wallace found out.”

“Oh, Abby,” Marcus groaned. He had heard quite a few stories about this man and had the unfortunate opportunity to meet him at a few of Abby’s galas. 

“I know. Anyway, the only way Cage wouldn't rat her out was if she got me to go out with him whenever he needed me to. Of course I did it for her, she's my best friend. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be upset.”

“Are you still under that obligation?”

Abby smiled, “No, I caught him forging his dad’s signature on a few papers.”

Marcus chuckled and looked to the ceiling. “That's hilarious!”

“I know. I wish you could've seen his face when I caught him.”

They laughed for a few minutes before falling into an awkward silence. 

“How was Raven?”

“Tiring,” Marcus smiled. “She reminds me a lot of Clarke when she was a baby.”

“Oh yea?”

“Yea. She makes herself known. Definitely has her own personality.”

“I wonder how long we have till she is giving us sarcastic remarks,” Abby mused. 

“If Clarke has her way, not long,” Marcus jokes. Abby nods and looks down at her nails. 

“She's growing so fast,” Marcus says, “I feel like a horrible father for missing out on these things.”

“Oh, Marcus, you're not a horrible father. You're a wonderful father and Raven is so lucky to have you,” she stands from the couch and sits next to him on the mattress. “And if you don't believe me, look at the three kids you've already raised.”

“We've raised,” he corrected. She smiled and sat a hand on his arm. 

“We've raised. And in my own totally biased opinion, I think we've done an amazing job.”

Marcus smiled and took her hand in both of his, “I think so, too.”

As if on instinct, they leaned in and their lips met in a slow kiss. His hands trailed down her body and gently gripped her hips as Abby’s hands found his hair.

When the need for oxygen broke them apart, Marcus leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Abigail Kane, I love you with all my heart. Please don't ever forget that.”

“Oh, darling, I love you, too,” she pressed her lips to his. “Come home, Marcus. Please.”

He didn't respond, only swept her into his arms and laid her down on the mattress. 

“How about we make good use of those condoms Clarke packed?”

\---

2:42

“Grandma!” Octavia exclaimed as she threw the door open. “We thought we were gonna starve.”

“I guess it's a good thing I came then, huh? I am a bit surprised you called me though. With Bellamy home I would think your parents wouldn't leave you to fend for yourselves.”

“Oh they didn't. Well, at least not voluntarily anyway,” Octavia said, leading her grandmother to the kitchen. 

Seeing her grandmother’s confused expression, she said, “Clarke and Bell will explain.”

“Hey Grandma!” Clarke and Bellamy said in unison as she stepped through the doorway. 

“Hello darlings.” She opened her arms and the three kids fell into them. 

“So, I need the scoop on what's going on,” Vera said when they broke. 

The laughed and took turns recalling the events of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… definitely not happy with the ending but I didn't want to postpone posting the chapter any longer. I hope you enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus Kane find themselves locked in a basement during Thanksgiving break when their three children have finally had enough of their arguing. If you've ever seen Ryan's Hope you'll understand this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *waves hand and guiltily smiles* Yes, I know I should have finished this story weeks ago but I have a perfectly good excuse… okay I don't really. You don't have to say anymore, I know I'm a horrible person. That's why I'm giving you this chapter as a peace offering? Right? Enjoy!

4:56

“What was the last thing they said to you?” Vera asked while cutting up a tomato.

“Dad hasn't really said much but Mom has been very vocal,” Clarke said, picking at her nails.

Vera smiled. She didn't expect anything less from the tiny, fiery woman she's grown to love as her own.

“Yea, well I understand. Mom was mad at Clarke for putting condoms in the supplies we put down there,” Bellamy said, casting a glare at Clarke.

Vera openly laughed, setting the knife down for a moment.

“What? I love Raven to death but they don't need anymore babies!” Clarke defended.

“Maybe they want more,” Octavia said.

“Well we provided condoms so they can't say anything if Mom comes back up here pregnant,” Clarke shrugged.

“That's if they make up,” Bellamy warned.

“Oh children, they're probably down there making up at this moment. You're parents are so in love with each other they're blinded by it. Give them time.”

“Will you tell us about when they first met?” Octavia asked. Of the four children, Octavia was the most worried about the Kane's reunion.

Vera finished cutting the tomato and washed her hands before turning around to face her grandchildren.

“As a child your father was very serious. He chose to stay inside and read instead of joining the other children outside. This worried me but what was I to do? He wasn't causing trouble, he kept his grades up and he minded his manners. He'd always been independent and when he left for college I didn't hear much from him. He called me once a month.”

“Oh my God, Mom would literally kill me if I did that!” Bellamy exclaimed.

Vera chuckled, “There were many a time I wanted to kill your father. Still are.” This earned a few chuckles from the kids.

“I remember one day during his junior year. He was only a year older than you, Bell. He called me and told me he'd fallen in love with an angel. I didn't know it at the time but he hadn't even introduced himself to your mother. He was too shy!”

The kids laughed.

“The calls started coming more frequently after that. He had many questions. What do girls like? Chocolates or flowers? What kind? What color goes good with purple? Which is better for a first date, Mexican or Italian? I was tickled pink. I'd never seen that side of your father but it reminded me of the days I shared with your grandfather when we were young and in love. He was always trying to please, just like your father.

“Marcus usually only visited on holidays, so I was surprised to find him on my doorstep one weekend. He kept his arm around your mother when he introduced her to me. Abigail Reid, the first woman to steal his heart. They were happy and in love. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. I mean that quite literally. Even if we were sitting down to eat dinner, they held hands under the table. When we watched movies, Abby would practically be in his lap.”

“Oh gross,” Octavia said.

“I think it's sweet. I miss them like that,” Bellamy stated. Clarke nodded, attempting to blink away the tears that pooled in her eyes.

“Oh honey, don't cry.” Vera rushed to Clarke and gathered the girl in her arms. Clarke willingly went to her and let her tears fall. “I know that this fallout has taken a toll on each of you, but you have to have faith they'll work it out. Your parents love each other so much. It's only a matter of time before they realize that themselves.”

“You did the right thing locking them up down there,” Vera whispered into Clarke’s ear and she nodded.

“I hope so.”

\---

Tuesday Evening 7:00

“I missed you,” Marcus whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind his wife's ear.

They lay facing each other on the small mattress, legs tangled together, breath mingling.

“I missed you, too.” She wrapped a hand around his head, curling her fingers in his hair before gently pulling him in for a slow kiss.

“I've also missed your hair. And your beard,” she smiled, pecking his lips again.

“You know that's actually kind of funny,” Marcus said, running a hand over his beard.

“How?”

“I almost shaved it off this morning.” Her eyes widened comically and her hands shot to his face.

“I probably would've cried,” she answered honestly. He grimaced and kissed her nose.

“I couldn't do it. I knew if I shaved it I'd also be getting rid of so many other things and I wasn't ready to let go,” he said. “Plus Raven probably wouldn't have recognized me anymore.” This made Abby laugh.

“Well, I'm glad you didn't. I have a thing for beards you know.”

“I know.”

They sat in comfortable silence, sharing small kisses here and there. A loud laugh rang through the room and they both smiled.

“So the kids called my mother apparently,” Marcus stated.

“I knew they wouldn't last much longer. We'll be out of here in no time.”

Marcus smiled and ran his fingers up and down her spine, sending shivers throughout her body.

“You know, once we go up there we won't have a moments peace. We definitely won't have time for this.”

“Detective Kane!” Abby drawled, playfully pushing his bare chest. “Are you proposing what I think you are?”

“Abby, would you like to spend the night with me tonight and join our family tomorrow?”

Abby hesitated a moment, making Marcus squirm. “Absolutely!”

\---

7:30

Clarke made her way up the stairs and barely passed her mother's room when she heard the first ding. She figured it was nothing and continued down the hallway, only to stop when she heard a faint ringing.

Groaning, she turned around and walked into her mother's room. She she found the cellphone just as it stopped ringing. A quick tap showed Clarke the many messages from a certain Jake Griffin.

_Hey, are we still on for tonight? -10:28 am_

_I miss you -11:46 am_

_I just saw your Facebook post. I'm glad Bell’s home! I know how much you've missed him. -1:13 pm_

_I guess that's a no for dinner then? -1:25 pm_

_Can you call me? -1:30 pm_

_Are you okay? -3:56 pm_

_I've tried to call you eight times. Either you're really busy or you are blowing me off. I'm gonna assume you're busy. -4:00 pm_

_Will you just let me know you're okay? I know you have to spend time with that jackass of a husband. -5:00 pm_

_I'm gonna come over -7:15 pm_

_You didn't answer my call again. I'm almost to your house. -7:30 pm_

Clarke dropped the phone on the bed and rushed down the stairs just in time to see Jake Griffin pull into their driveway.

Of course.

“Hey, Bell! I need you in here!” she called.

She felt him at her shoulders moments later, watching as the man approached the house.

“Is that Jake Griffin?”

“Yep. He's been trying to get into Mom’s pants since she and Dad separated. She won't put out though.”

“God, Clarke. You need to know when to stop talking.” She laughed.

\---

Jake knocked on the door and ran and hand through his hair.

Bellamy answered but didn't say a word.

“Hi. I'm Jake Griffin. I guess you know that. And I'm going to assume you're Bellamy, Abby’s son.”

“And Marcus Kane’s son,” Bellamy finally spoke. He crossed his arms and stood in the middle of the doorway. “You need something?”

“Actually, I'd like to speak to your mother. If that's all right.”

“She's kinda busy right now.”

“I can wait,” he responded quickly.

“Who are these for?” Bellamy asked, pointing to the flowers Jake held in his hands.

“Your mother.”

“She hates roses, thinks they're too cliche,” he watched the man shift from foot to foot. “But I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture.

Jake picked up on the sarcasm immediately but chose not to say anything. “Anything I can help with?” Bellamy asked.

“Nope. Just your mother, please.” Bellamy watched as the man grew impatient. He kept watching and finally called, “Clarke! Go get Mom.”

“And Dad,” he added. Jake slightly winced but Bellamy caught it and smiled. “Would you like to come in?”

\---

7:47

Clarke unlocked the deadbolt and cracked the door.

“Mom? Dad?” she called. She heard a faint gasp and a rustle of clothing. “I seriously hope you guys are dressed because I'm coming down!”

“Wait!” they said in unision. Clarke smiled and waited patiently. That's all she needed to hear.

“Okay. We're good,” Marcus said.

Clarke walked down the stairs and tried to suppress her laughter as she watched her parents attempted to compose themselves.

“Dad you have lipstick on your lip,” she smirked. Both their faces flushed red while Abby wiped it off. “And Mom there are a few condoms miss-”

“Can we come up now?” Abby cut Clarke off. “It's obvious we’re back together.”

Clarke beamed and rushed to hold her parents, who equally held her and each other.

“Yea, I guess. We do have a situation though.”

\---

“Do you know how much longer she'll be?” Jake asked. Bellamy didn't answer, instead choosing to flip through a random magazine on the coffee table.

“Jake?”

He whipped his head around and there stood Abby and Clarke, Marcus right behind them.

“Abby, darling!” he grinned but noticed how Marcus clenched his fists.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“We-we had plans for dinner tonight but you haven't answered your phone all day so I began to worry.”

“Jake, you knew my son was coming home this week. I want to spend as much time with him as I can.” She furrowed her brow and reached a hand out for Marcus.

“I understand. I was worried. That's all.”

“Jake, we need to talk,” Marcus said. “Preferably without you two here.”

Clarke and Bellamy nodded, heading up the stairs, only to stop at the top and sit down.

“So you two are…” he pointed between the two of them. Marcus gripped Abby's hand tighter and pulled her against him slightly.

“Yes,” she whispered.

Jake nodded and stood from his place on the couch. He glanced around the room, taking in the picture frames that hung from every wall. He walked up to one of Abby  
and Marcus on their wedding day. In the picture they were smiling at eachother, completely unaware of the photographer.

“That's a good picture,” he said.

“Jake, I-”

He only held up a hand to stop her. “I understand. You've been married for years. You have four kids together. I get it. Can I ask when you…”

“Today. We got back together today.”

He nodded. “I can show myself out. Thanks for the past few months Abby.”

No one said anything as he left. They stayed silent when the door clicked shut and the engine of his truck roared to life.

Feet padded down the stairs and Abby and Marcus turned to face their oldest children.

“So you guys are really back together?” Bellamy asked.

Marcus and Abby looked at eachother, wrapped their arms around the other and smiled. Looking back at their kids they nodded.

“Oh thank God!” Bellamy announced, throwing his hands up in the air.

Marcus and Abby laughed as Clarke and Bellamy ran over and hugged their parents.

“What's all the raucous?” Vera asked as she slowly came down the steps, Raven in her arms and Octavia trailing behind her.

“Mother!” Marcus called and stepped out of his wife’s embrace to approach his mother and youngest daughter.

“It's about time they let you out of that basement. I assume you've made up?” Vera raised an eyebrow and lifted the corner of her mouth, mirroring Marcus.

“Of course we are. That woman is the love of my life.” Arms wrapped around him and he felt kisses between his shoulder blades.

“As you are mine, love,” Abby whispered, placing another kiss in between his shoulders.

“Oh gross. I'm glad you're back together but keep it PG people.” Laughs erupted around the room at Octavia's statement.

\---

9:23

“I'm sure they're expecting it anyway,” Clarke said as Bellamy shut the door.

“Still, we should be quiet.”

“I can't believe it actually worked,” Octavia said, pulling out the snacks.

Bellamy and Clarke nodded, helping themselves and settling into their beanbags.

“Operation Provide The Condoms?”

“Clarke!”

“God, no!” Bellamy said.

“Well you two haven't really helped either.”

“What about Operation Basement?”

Clarke and Bellamy thought about it for a minute but eventually shook their heads.

“Too obvious,” Clarke explained.

Silence encompassed them and they all sat back, thinking of the risk they took on the slimmest chance of hope.

Light bulbs dawned on them all at the same time. They smiled at eachother.

“Operation Kane’s Hope was a success!”

\---

12:56

“I've missed you,” Abby mumbled into his chest as she swayed in his arms.

After sending everyone to bed and making up the guest room for Vera, Marcus and Abby crept back down the stairs. They pushed all the furniture forwards the walls and met in the middle, wrapping their arms around each other.

“Oh, darling, I've missed you so much,” Marcus whispered, kissing the crown of her head and tightening his arms around her.

“We have to get the kids great Christmas presents this year,” Abby joked.

“Mmm, I think we can manage that.”

“Marcus?”

“Hmm?” Abby smiled.

“If the kids didn't lock us up, do you think we would've gotten a divorce?”

Marcus tensed for a moment but continued swaying. After a few silent minutes, he said, “I'd like to think we would've come to our senses before it got to that point.”

He stopped swaying and pushed her away far enough to see her eyes. “Abby, I've always loved you. From the moment I met you, I've loved you. And I'll never stop. Aside from the five people upstairs, you are my reason for living. During that horrid time apart from you, I was lost and you were my way out of the dark. You've always been. I love you, Abigail Kane, so much.”

“Marcus,” Abby’s voice cracked and tears slid down her face. “I'm so sorry. It's my fault, it's all my fault.” She covered her face and moved to step out of his embrace.

Marcus tightened his arms and pulled her to his chest, soothing her cries and kissing her temple. After a moment he took her hands in his and kissed her fingertips. “If it's your fault, then it's also mine. We're both to blame here.”

“I love you with all my heart, Marcus Kane. Now quit saying sappy shit and dance with me.”

Marcus laughed out loud and spun her around, taking her into his arms and falling into a simple two-step.

In the morning, Abby and Vera would slave away in the kitchen while Marcus took the kids out to the mall. They would all sit around the table naming something they were grateful for and would join hands as Marcus said the blessing. After Bellamy went back to college, Marcus and Abby would start the strenuous process of moving him back in and attending marriage counseling. Clarke, Octavia and Raven would adjust to having both parents in the same household. But for now, they had each other, and that's all they needed.

\---

Saturday Morning 9:13

“Do you have to go?” Octavia complained, squeezing her older brother harder.

Bellamy laughed and ruffled her hair, “Unfortunately, yes.”

Bellamy hugged Clarke and after a tug of hair and pinch of the ribs, he was moving on to Marcus.

“Be good, don't do drugs and bring a girl home next time.” Bellamy laughed and nodded.

“I love you, son.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

Marcus took Raven out of Abby's arms and Bellamy kissed her forehead before he gave her to Clarke, and the three girls walked in the house.

“Mom-”

“Call me as soon as you get back. I mean it Bellamy. I'll drive down there. I put some snacks and stuff in your car for the drive. Please be careful, though. Umm, let me think, oh-” she dug in her pocket and took some cash out. “It's about a hundred-ish from Dad and me. I can't think of anything else.”

Bellamy laughed and took the money from his mother, shoving it in his back pocket. “Mom-”

“Oh yea! Grandma bought some shirts for you. I'll sort through them and pick out the ones you might like and send them to you. I'll give the others away or-”

“Mama!”

Abby looked up and Bellamy sighed, “Don't cry, Mama. I'm coming back for Christmas.”

“I know, I'm just gonna miss you.” She quickly swiped a few tears and held out her arms.

Although he was several inches taller than his mother, he bent down to wrap his arms around her as she slid hers around his neck.

“Please be careful and stay on top of your school work. If you do happen to meet a nice girl, I would love to meet her. I love you, baby,” Abby finally said and kissed his head.

Bellamy smiled and kissed her cheek. “I will. I love you, Mom.”

“Call me as soon as you get back, Bell.” Abby pointed at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

“Yes ma'am!”

“Be careful, son,” Marcus said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

Bellamy looked at the two and smiled. He climbed into his car and his parents watched him as he pulled out and drive away.

“I know I shouldn't get this worked up but I can't help it!” Abby exclaimed when his car was out of sight. Marcus took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away.

“You wouldn't be you if you didn't. Now let's go inside and deal with our other three hooligans.” Abby laughed and the two walked arm in arm back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you like it? There will probably be an epilogue and this fic will be finished! I hope you enjoyed!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus Kane find themselves locked in a basement during Thanksgiving break when their three children have finally had enough of their arguing. If you've ever seen Ryan's Hope you'll understand this.

One Year Later…

“Bell will be home in an hour and I still haven't started dinner. Please quit being a bitch and just take it.”

“Abby, I can't. I physically cannot put that in my mouth and swallow it.”

“Marcus! Are you really going to make me crush it up like I do with the kids?”

“Have you seen the size of that thing? It's the size of a cow!”

“Oh, you are such a baby,” Abby grumbled and walked into the kitchen. 

Marcus watched her walk away and as soon as she was out of sight, grabbed his crutches and attempted to scurry up the stairs.

“Marcus Joseph Kane! Get your ass back over here and sit down.”

He groaned and wobbled back over to the couch. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t hear you? You sound like a horse, clomping through this house on those things.” She sat across from him on the coffee table and poured the powdered pill into a glass of orange juice. “Drink this. All of it.”

Marcus glared at her and took the glass. “As soon as this holiday is over, I’m getting a new doctor.”

Abby rolled her eyes, having heard the complaint numerous times over the years. “If you didn’t run around getting shot at all the time then you wouldn’t need a doctor. Now, can I get dinner started or do you need anything else, princess?”

Marcus smirked and puckered his lips, “Just a kiss, darlin’.” Abby happily obliged.

Two months ago, Indra and Marcus were on a standard disturbance call. Usually a lower ranking officer would take it but Indra was itching to go out. They arrived at the scene and shots were fired, one lodging in Marcus’ right thigh. The procedure was simple; one small incision to remove the bullet which left a dime size scar. 

It hurt like a bitch though.

Marcus remained in a wheelchair for three days and then moved on to the crutches. He had been using the walking sticks that were prescribed to him but with the cold weather, Abby insisted he use the crutches.

Now, he sat on the couch and listened as Abby pulled out pots and pans to start dinner. A year ago he didn’t think his life would ever return to this, this normalcy. 

Clarke came down the stairs followed by Octavia, who was holding Raven. As they neared the bottom, Octavia sat Raven down and she happily toddled off in the way that most toddlers do. 

“What are you girls up to?” Marcus asked as they walked by.

“Helping Mom,” Clarke said.

“Going outside,” Octavia said, not even stopping to spare her father a glance. Marcus was not enjoying the behavior of his newest teen.

He looked at Raven who stopped at the table and attempted to grab one of the ceramic decorations sitting out. Marcus smiled and scooped her up, beaming at her innocent giggles. 

“Come her, Bug. You’ve always been my favorite,” Marcus claimed, rubbing his beard over her face. 

“I heard that!” Clarke called from the kitchen.

Marcus chuckled and sat Raven on his lap, facing himself. “Tell me something new, Bug.”

Raven reached a chubby hand out for his beard and sighed. Abby and Marcus had been trying to get her to say more words but all they’d managed to drag out of her were a few two-syllable words.

“Mmhmmm,” Raven babbled and leaned into to give Marcus an open-mouthed kiss, something else he was trying to teach her.

“Yep, definitely my favorite.”

\---

Bellamy parked the car and turned the key in the ignition. He looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. “Stop.”

She snapped her head over at him. “What are you talking about? I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re freaking out. Stop. I swear my mother can smell fear and my sisters aren’t far behind her.”

Gina slammed her head against the headrest. “You’re not making things easier for me, Bell.”

“Look at me,” Bellamy said, “my family is going to love you. Don’t be scared, just be yourself.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

\---

The door opened and Marcus watched as Bellamy and a woman walked in. 

“Hey son!” Marcus called from the couch.

“Bell?” they heard from the kitchen. Abby and Clarke rushed in, followed by Octavia.

Abby grabbed Bellamy and caressed his head in her hands. “Ugh, I’ve missed you. You’re the good one.”

“Hey! I’ve gotten better,” Clarke exclaimed.

“Yea, Abby, don’t talk about the children like that,” Marcus called from his position on the couch.

“I was talking about you, too. You’re the worst one.” Laughter erupted around the room but slowly died down when Gina stepped closer to Bellamy.

“Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Gina. I would have called earlier and let you know she was joining but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.”

It was quiet as Gina raised a hand and waved. Abby spoke first. 

“Well, it is very nice to meet you, Gina. I’m Abby, Bellamy’s mom.” Abby stuck out a hand which Gina very eagerly took.

“It’s nice to meet you as well. I really hope I’m not imposing. I had planned to go home for Thanksgiving but Bellamy really wanted me to meet you all.”

“Of course not! The more the merrier!” Abby pulled her out from under Bellamy’s arm and brought her around the table. “This lump on the couch is my husband, Marcus. The blonde is Clarke and the brunette is Octavia.”

She bent down to pick up Raven and said, “And this cutie here is Raven.”

Gina smiled and caressed her cheek with a finger, “Hi!”

Raven giggled and hid her face in Abby’s neck. “I guess she’s going to be shy today.”

Marcus looked up and caught Bellamy’s eyes, giving him a thumbs up in which he received a kick from Abby.

“Everyone make yourself comfortable, dinner isn’t finished just yet.” Abby placed Raven in Marcus’ lap and walked back into the kitchen.

\---

“And then he said, “Are you Google? Because you have everything I’m looking for.”

Marcus chuckled loudly while Clarke and Octavia groaned.

“You seriously used a pick-up line?” Clarke asked in disbelief.

“It was a dare!” Bellamy claimed.

“Well, it was very endearing.” Bellamy smiled at his girlfriend and bent down to kiss her.

“Hey, Marcus come help me set the table,” Abby said from the doorway to the dining room.

“I can do it,” Bellamy started to stand but stopped when he caught his mother's glare. “Or Dad can do it.”

Clarke took Raven off his lap and Octavia helped him stand up. He limped after his wife and grabbed the napkins she held out to him.

“What’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean? I’m perfectly fine,” she answered a little too fast.

Marcus sighed and finished putting the napkins on the table before placing a hand on her waist. “Now tell me the truth.”

Abby looked at him and blinked back the tears while shaking her head. “It’s stupid. You’ll laugh.”

“Honey, if it’s upsetting you then it’s not stupid. I promise I won’t laugh.”

She looked up at him and said, “I’m not ready for this. I feel like he was just running around this house naked and now he’s bringing home a girl.” Her voice cracked at the end and she put a hand over her mouth. 

Marcus brought a hand up to her cheek and kissed her forehead as a tear slid down her face. “Hey, it’s okay. We knew this day was coming eventually. If it will make you feel any better, we can always lock him and the rest of the kids down in the basement and never let them leave.”

Abby laughed and wiped the tears off her face. “Do you think I can scare her off?” 

“Oh most definitely, but I like her. She’s funny. How about we drag out the home videos and the family albums after dinner?”

“If we do that I won’t have to scare her off, Bellamy’s bare ass will.” Marcus laughed and wrapped his arms around Abby, giving her a loving kiss.

“Want me to get the kids?”

Abby shook her head. “Give me a second.” She rested a hand over Marcus’ heart and took a deep breath. “I love you, Marcus Kane. I’m so glad you’re home, too.”

Marcus smiled and kissed her again. “Me too, sweetie. I love you.”

“Okay, I’m ready. Bring on the hounds.”

Marcus smirked and said, “Follow my lead. Come on children!” He then turned to Abby and kissed her square on the mouth, instantly deepening the kiss. Abby squeaked but threw her arms around Marcus’ neck. He slid a hand down the side of her body and cupped her ass.

“Oh, come on guys!” Bellamy sighed, turning around. “You’ve already scarred your children, do you have to scar my girlfriend.”

“Dear God, there’s a bedroom upstairs,” Clarke said, covering Raven’s eyes.

“Why can’t we just have one dinner without you two sticking your tongues down each other’s throats?” Octavia whined.

Marcus and Abby separated, smiling at each other before looking at their children. 

“Hey, I’m in love!” Marcus exclaimed. “I’ll kiss my wife whenever or wherever I want to.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Gina said from behind Bellamy. The three eldest Kane children looked at her and she just shrugged. “Like your dad said, he’s in love. It’s nice that they still express it.”

Abby looked up at Marcus and whispered, “I’m warming up to her.”

\---

“Mrs. Griffin, your cooking is wonderful!” Gina said, taking another forkful into her mouth.

Abby smiled. “Thank you! And in this house, I go by Abby or Mom.”

Bellamy looked up and shot his mother a look that she couldn’t quite decipher.

“Okay, Abby, will you tell us about how you and Marcus met?”

Abby looked over at Marcus and smiled, placing her hand over his. “We were in college. I was a freshman and Marcus was a junior. I had a work study in the library and Marcus came in there all the time. He never introduced himself to me and I never introduced myself to him. Well, one day I was returning the books to the shelves when a couple of drunk idiots came storming in the place. I can’t think of their names now-”

“Jacob Gonzales and Leonel Andrews. I remember those douchebags.”

“Of course you do,” Abby patted his hands, choking back a laugh.

“They came in and Jacob started flirting with your mom. She tried to kindly turn him down but he was having it. Him and his friend backed her up against one of the bookcases and started tearing the books off the shelves.”

“I started crying and tried to get them to stop but the Andrews guy pushed me against the shelf. That’s when Marcus stepped in. He was always so quiet. He kept to himself and always checked his books in on time. I didn’t think he would do anything.”

“Of course I did. I was in love with you.”

A series of ‘awws’ chorused around the room. Marcus felt his cheeks heat up but Abby leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Anyway, Marcus came over and said ‘Leave her alone and pick up those books. She works really hard.’ Jacob and Leonel just kind of laughed and shrugged him off. But Marcus stepped up again and Jacob punched him. By that time a couple of the security guards came over and picked up Jacob and Leonel.”

“I had a busted lip though.”

“I cleaned you up, then called you stupid,” Abby said.

“And cute. She said I was cute.”

Abby laughed. “Yes, I said he was cute and then he asked me out for a cup of coffee.”

“Mmm, come here,” Marcus muttered. Abby met him halfway and pressed several small kisses to his lips. 

“You’re still kinda cute,” Abby said.

“Only kinda?” Marcus asked. Abby nodded and winked at him.

“Aww, he saved you. He’s your hero,” Gina said.

Marcus shook his head and look at Abby, “No, she saved me.”

\---

Dinner went by quickly and Bellamy offered to do the dishes with Gina. Clarke and Octavia retreated to their rooms while Marcus and Abby sat in the living room feeding Raven.

“So, do you think we need to get the home videos and photo albums out?” Marcus asked.

“Yes of course. Not to scare her off though. After dinner I think I like her.”

“I knew you would.”

“I don’t like that she’s taking my only baby boy from me.”

“We could always make another baby boy…” Marcus mentioned, trailing off towards the end.

Abby looked over at him and studied his face. “Are you serious?”

“Yes I am. Think of it as a reunion baby.”

“Marcus, I think we’re too old for another baby.”

“You too old? Abby, baby, you’re ageless.”

“Do you really want another baby?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it. How about you think on it and we can talk about it again later.”

\---

“Honey you have a nice hiney.”

“Mom, why did you take these out?”

“Your father and I thought Gina might like to see them.”

“Bell, your mom is right. You do have a nice hiney,” Gina joked.

Marcus wobbled up behind the trio and patted Bellamy’s butt. “Yea he gets it from his dad.”

Bellamy groaned and moved to throw himself on the couch. 

“Calm down. At least they haven’t got the home vi-nevermind,” Clarke said coming down the stairs.

“Mom, no.”

“Bellamy, why can’t we watch them?”

“Mom, do not put that tape in.” Abby cocked an eyebrow and Bellamy hurriedly added: “Please.”

Abby and Marcus shared amused glances but eventually put the tapes and the books away.

“How about a movie?”

\---

Clarke and Octavia made popcorn while Abby put Raven down for bed. Bellamy and Marcus sat on the couch while Gina roamed through the extensive collection of movies the Kane’s owned.

“I’m really proud of you,” Marcus said. Bellamy looked over at him and smiled.

Marcus continued, “Your mom and I like her. A lot.”

“Dad, I’m in love.”

Marcus smiled and patted him on the back. “Don’t tell your mother.”

Bellamy stood and walked to Gina’s side while Marcus moved to the recliner.

Eventually, everyone settled in the living room. Bellamy and Gina occupied the loveseat, Clarke and Octavia sprawled out on the couch and Marcus and Abby sat in the recliner together, Abby between Marcus’ legs.

Half an hour into the movie, Abby lifted her head from its position on Marcus’ chest and whispered in his ear, “I think we should do it.”

He looked down at her confused.

“I think we should have another baby.”

Marcus’ eyes lit up and he kissed her. “Dammit woman, you tell me now?” 

Abby giggled and looked over at her children. Clarke and Octavia were both asleep. Bellamy was awake but he and Gina were focused intently on the movie.

Securing a blanket around them, Abby cupped Marcus through his pants and kissed his cheek.

She heard him inhale sharply before he grabbed her wrist. “That’s unfair.”

Abby applied pressure and smirked when Marcus fought to suppress a groan.

“Hey, Bell, Dad and I are going to bed. I’ll see you two in the morning.”

She stood, helped Marcus to his feet and kissed her son goodnight.

“Come on, Humpty, let’s get you up these stairs.”

\---

As soon as the door was shut, Marcus had Abby up against the wall next to the door. She moaned and deepened their kiss before pulling back.

“Get in the bed, this can’t be good for your leg.”

“Yes ma’am, Dr. Kane,” he smirked and stripped before laying on the bed.

Abby eyed his half-erect cock and crawled up his body, straddling his lap. She bent down and claimed his lips again. 

“Are you sure you want another baby?” Abby asked, positioning him where he needed to be.

“Yes. I’m positive.”

Abby was sure there was a lot of ways she could answer his declaration in that moment, but the only thing her mind could think to do was lower her body onto him. As she sunk down, nearly growling as he filled her, she couldn’t help but smile at the please look on the man’s face.

Marcus gripped her waist a little tighter, guiding her in a rocking motion. 

Abby closed her eyes, losing herself to the feelings coursing through her body. She would always be amazed by how much she loved this man and how much she wanted him in every aspect of her life. 

As they moved together, their lips devouring each other, Marcus swore to himself that he would never let this woman go again. She was too special and only a fool would be willing to give her up.

“I love you,” she moaned as she neared her finish, and a smile graced her lips as she felt his fingers dig into her skin. “I love you more than I can even express.”

“Same here, sweetheart. I can’t-God I just love you.”

Then, just like that, they were both toppling over the edge, the bedroom filling with the sounds of their suppressed moans and gasps.

When they had finished, and cooled down, Marcus reluctantly nudged Abby to slide off his soft cock and lay next to him in the bed.

As the filled their lungs with oxygen again, Abby giggled and hovered over Marcus. “If that didn’t make a baby, I don’t know what will.”

Marcus chuckled and gripped Abby’s waist, “I can think of a few things. You know, studies show entering a woman from behind leads to deep penetration and helps the sperm reach the egg quicker.”

“Studies? Have you been reading up on this?”

“No, I just remember from when we were trying from our other four. Well, three actually. Raven wasn’t exactly planned.”

Abby laughed and kissed Marcus again. “I love you.”

“I love you, Abigail.”

“Ready for another round?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has kudos, commented, and read this fic. I greatly appreciate it!!

**Author's Note:**

> So…? How was it? It's only the first chapter of course but I would still love to hear your thoughts. This didn't have a lot of Kabby in it but the next chapters will. Promise! Leave a review please!!!


End file.
